


Petition

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Moaninghook (Moaning Myrtle/Griphook) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Do whatever it takes.
Relationships: Griphook/Moaning Myrtle
Series: Moaninghook (Moaning Myrtle/Griphook) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100258
Kudos: 1





	Petition

Our tale begins in the underground headquarters of S.P.E.W. where a goblin called Griphook and a ghost known by Hogwarts students as Moaning Myrtle are trying to get a petition to legalise inter-species marriages. They're talking to head of operations Dobby and his wife Winky.

Dobby frowned. "We're a long way from legalising inter-species marriages between goblins and ghosts, Argus."

Griphook said, "If you can legalise marriage between your own kind, then why can't you do the same for us?"

Winky told them, "It took over a decade to legalise marriage between our own kind though, so it will take time to legalise inter-species marriages."

Myrtle asked, "Can we maybe start a petition or something?"

Dobby smiled slightly. "That sounds like a good idea to me. It certainly won't hurt to try that."

Griphook stated, "If that's what we have to do, then we'll do that."


End file.
